Strange worlds
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: The group lands in worlds with wierd rules that they have to comply to. Pairing: KuroxFay. This time: Rule number one: Everyone has to be a couple. Rule number two: Kissing is the official way of greeting. Rule number three: Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Pairing: KuroxFay**

**Spoilers: Non**

Strange worlds

_Just a look from you and I'm happy. Just a touch by your hand and I'm flying. Therefore I need for you to hold me, 'cause you are the one I want to spend eternity with. You and no one else. _

The magic swirls evaporated and the group looked around. Fay relaxed when he didn't see a trace of snow, just green grass and a clear blue sky.

"Is this Kuro-pon's world?" Fay asked grinning.

"No," Kurogane refused to look at the smiling mage. He already saw the stupid grin in his inner mind. 'Damn mage.'

"It looks like buildings over there," Syaoran pointed towards a cluster of high buildings in the distance, the big glass windows reflecting the sun.

"Let's go take a look!" Fay smiled and strolled off in the direction of the buildings. Somehow, everything that the mage did irritated Kurogane and so he grumbled some unpleasant words before following Fay with heavy steps, the sun burning in his eyes reflected from the glass not helping a bit. They arrived shortly after at the entrance of a building with a huge sign over it saying "Welcome". The group decided to enter and when they did so they were greeted by a number of girls wearing uniforms, all of them smiling wide.

"Come over here!" a woman behind a desk called out, her face stern. "You're new to this world right?" her face showed no sign of joy whatsoever, glasses covering her angry looking eyes.

"Yes," Syaoran stuttered a little taken aback by the sour face of the woman.

"Welcome," she replied. Syaoran wondered how she had managed to say so without opening her mouth.

"I hope you are aware of this worlds rules and how it works around here," she looked up from the papers she held in her hands.

"Sorry, we aren't. We just came here," Syaoran said his voice shaking a little.

"Then you should have checked that out before coming here, shouldn't you?" she said and Syaoran was sure she had wanted to add the word 'brats'. "Let's see, rule number one," she glanced at Sakura. "Everyone has to have a partner," she dragged the last word out so it sounded like a sentence of its own.

"A… a partner?" Syaoran started to blush. The woman rolled her eyes.

"A partner. You have to have a girlfriend or boyfriend. You have to be a couple," her short sentences was filled with displeasure and a wish for them all to leave as quick as possible, or better, not have shown up at all.

"I… I…," Syaoran had so much trouble with talking that it earned another eye roll from the woman.

"You're together with her?" She glared at Sakura who jumped back. Syaoran nodded in response.

"Very well… What's your names?" the woman looked down on her paper and when she had written both Sakura and Syaoran's name on the papers, she glared up calling for the next person. Fay quickly stepped up, leaning over the desk, his usual grin pasted on his face.

"_That _won't help you in any way," she looked right into Fay's eyes. He continued smiling.

"What do you mean with _that_?" Fay asked innocent. The woman was now on her third eye roll.

"Who are your partner?" she asked her voice more dry than before.

"It's Kuro-mi!" Fay beamed and looked around. He was surprised not to find Kurogane anywhere. Kurogane had gone under hiding ever since he had heard the rule of them having to have a partner and thus wanted to prevent just what was taking place from happening.

"I don't see him anywhere," the woman said and lifted her eyebrows which was really a very scary gesture as it pulled her face upwards, making her mouth seem more tight and angry than usual.

"You know I have to call the police of you don't have a partner," and for the first time the woman smiled. An evil mischievous smile spreading across her wrinkled face.

"Kuro-pon?" Fay called. "They are going to arrest me if you don't come out!" Kurogane flinched at the last words and wanted to kick himself for just that. He peeked around the corner at Fay. He really looks pathetic he thought. He listened to Fay calling a couple more variations of his name before stepping forth. No matter how much he didn't want to, he had no choice. There were no way he was going to let them arrest Fay and just that thought deserved another kick. He cursed himself as he watched Fay light up. "There's my Kuro-sama!" Fay ran over and dragged the ninja over to the desk beaming. "This is my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" she glanced up at Kurogane before looking at Fay. Kurogane was wondering of this meant that the woman doubted him being a man, in that case she would be dead within minutes. However her next statement saved her from that fate. "You're a man then?" she glared at Fay who looked back at her like a question mark.

"Me?" he pointed at himself.

"Yes, you! Or do you think I am talking about him?" she glared at Kurogane angry. Although her voice and attitude didn't speak of any thing near being nice, the ninja couldn't help feeling gratitude towards her for not doubting him being a man. He however, started to feel amused by the fact that she was questioning Fay for being just that.

"Mmm, Kuro-mi is very man like!" Fay stroke the ninja's arm gentle feeling his muscles under the black shirt.

"Shut up!" Kurogane growled and pushed away Fay's hand.

"So you are a man then?" the woman asked. Kurogane tried to hide his smile.

"Of course I am! I'm Kuro-mi's boyfriend!"

"But you're a man… And he is man," she looked stern at both of them.

"Yes?" Fay batted his eyelashes smiling.

"I said _that _won't help one bit!" she yelled angry. Then suddenly their savior walked in smiling.

"Your shift is over," she grinned and implied for the woman to get out of the chair. The sour woman gave them one more glare each before leaving; her heels clacking on the tiled floor. "Then shall we get your names on the paper," the new woman said smiling friendly. "My name is Hokuto by the way."

"Hi there," Fay said and once more leaned over the counter. "I'm Fay," he pointed to himself. "And this is Kuro-mi!" he tugged at the ninja's sleeve. Kurogane watched Hokuto's eye move from him to Fay and then back again. She did this several times before exclaiming a loud laugh partly covered by one hand.

"That's so cute! She clapped her hands together in amusement before scribbling both their names down on the paper. "Fay-san… And Kuro-mi…," she mumbled while she wrote.

"I'm Kurogane!" the ninja yelled and leaned over the desk as well.

"You should learn a little bit from him when it comes to talking to women," Hokuto grinned. "I think we'll say Kuro-mi," she dived back into the papers. Kurogane was going to yell some more but Fay cupped his mouth with his hand. He formed the words 'Learn. From. Me.' with his lips before returning his position over the desk. Kurogane left the building with quick steps cursing under his breath.

"Don't go! You're now an official couple! You have to celebrate!" Hokuto yelled after the departing ninja. "And let me watch!"

ooo

"I love this world!" Fay exclaimed and leaned back in his chair. The air was filled with a warm smell of chocolate. They where all seated around a round table in a small café. Fay flipped through the folder Hokuto had given him once more and it made him more happy each time he read it. "Rule number two is so funny!"

"Shut up!" Kurogane growled. "I don't need to hear more of the insanity of this world! And why doesn't the damn manju bun have to have a partner," he glared at Mokona, who was currently too occupied by his chocolate cake to notice.

"Do you rather want to be with Mokona than with me?" Fay looked at him with a sad look on his face.

"I said shut up!"

"Kuro-sama loves me so much!"

"I said shut it!"

"Want to hear rule number two Kuro-sama?"

"Didn't you hear me?!"

"I heard you, but I ignored it," Fay grinned before looking down on the folder once more. "Because I know you don't mean it!"

ooo

_Rule number one:_

Everyone has to be a couple to be in this world. Pet's are excepted.

Rule number two:

Kissing is the official way of greeting.

Rule number three:

If you get dropped by your partner you will have to find a new one right away.

Upcoming events:

"The Spring Parade"

Please join us on Thursday for the spring parade. Everyone is invited! Bring your partner and have fun. Free drinks are provided (for those over 21). Begins at nine o'clock and last throughout the night!

ooo

**A/N: I don't know how this one turned out. Pretty much a crazy idea that popped up in my head while listening to music. I hope it wasn't too messed up or boring. This was supposed to be a fic with one chapitre for each world each with individual rules, but this world is way to long to fit into one chapitre. So if you want me to write more chapitre's for this fic, please review! Thanks for reading my fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1Spring Parade

Fay tried to fight them of, he really did. But they were just too many to handle all by himself. They where everywhere, surrounding him, all pestering him with questions and smiles. He took some retreating steps only to bump into a policeman who was patrolling his daily route on this particularly sunny day.

"Hi there," the policeman said taking of his hat; a mischievous smile across his lips. Fay knew what was coming and tried to back off once more, this time bumping into the wall of girls standing right behind him.

"Hi to you too," Fay said sheepishly and waved in the hope of the man standing in front of him keeping his distance. No such luck.

"I'm Seishirou," the policeman said smiling. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, that's because I just got here…," Fay grinned and looked around for Kurogane.

"Lucky you met me so early then," Seishirou said, his voice slightly darker than it had been moments before. His locked lips with Fay, wrapping his strong arms around him. Fay pressed his lips firmly shut, this was not as fun as he thought it was going to be. When the policeman released Fay from his grip, the mage was not late to look for a way out of the circle surrounding him. "You're so cute when you're panicking," Seishirou said his voice even darker. "Too bad I already have a boyfriend…," he took on a pair of dark sunglasses before looking up at the sun. "Too bad our time is almost up…," he mumbled before looking down again finding Fay had long since left.

Kurogane held his hand around his sword, sending his death glare to whoever tried to say 'Hi' to him, or be friendly in any kind of way. This world was way to insane for him to handle. 'Stupid world with stupid rules' Kurogane thought, tightening his grip around his sword. The fact that he and Fay was officially a couple in this world made his head ache, his face blush and his hands tremble ever so slightly.

"Time to leave now Kuro-mi!" Fay said enthusiastically wrapping his hands around the ninja, standing behind him.

"Where?" Kurogane growled and quickly brushed the mage's hands away annoyed.

"To the Spring Parade of course," Fay looked around and found was he was looking for, his smile widening. Kurogane turned towards Fay to ask what they exactly was supposed to do there, but he didn't have time. Fay placed his hands behind the other man's head, pressing it downwards, closer to his.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kurogane yelled and several eyes was attracted towards the noise.

"Kuro-mi, Kuro-mi" Fay said sighing. "I thought you had learned the rules of this world," Fay said, he deciding to increase Kurogane's level of irritation and shook his head. "You never learn do you?" Fay looked up, a serious look on his face. "If you look right behind me now…," Fay paused watching Kurogane's eyes move, searching. "You'll see a policeman. _That _man is going to throw us in jail of you oppose any of this worlds rules. And we don't want that now do we?" Fay grinned watching the ninja's anger rise in his eyes. "So… I'm sure you noticed I just came here… And now Kuro-mi can tell me, what do people do when they arrive somewhere and meet someone they know?" Kurogane wanted to slice the mage's head off, his hand was so tightly holding his sword at this moment, that he was sure it was the point before the handle would break off. "Kuro-rin doesn't know?" Fay asked grinning knowing very well that he was about to get in serious trouble. It looked like the ninja was going to explode, his eyes was wide open, his breathing came fast, and the knuckles on his hands whitened. Kurogane's first reaction was to get the mage away to avoid any further contact, he then thought of what would be the best way to finish the smiling fool. He considered decapitations his head, but decided that wouldn't be such a pretty sight, after all, Sakura was there too standing with her hands in front of her mouth anxiously beside Syaoran. He glared the 'I'm going to kill you' glares and lifted his sword. Just then he felt someone take hold of his shoulder and he turned around finding a tall man standing behind him, black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"I don't know which world you come from ninja-san, but in this world we don't go around killing each other's boyfriend's," the tall man said, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Ah, hi again," he said looking at Fay.

"Hi again to you too," Fay beamed.

"By the way, I'm Seishirou," the policeman said and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Now if you would be so friendly," Seishirou gestured for the ninja to surrender himself. Kurogane was not sure what to do. He had planned to kill one person this day not two. Oh well, one or two what is the difference, they're both the most irritating persons I have ever met!' the ninja thought, glaring at Seishirou. "Now, I do not really have a choice but to cuff you by force if you don't surrender yourself," Seishirou smiled widened. Kurogane's clenched his teeth together to the point of them almost breaking. This was going too far. He was going to chop this man to pieces before he would have the time to lift a finger!

"Uhm," Sakura piped up. The group turned towards the source of the girly voice. "Fay-san and Kurogane-san just broke up."

"You did? Now that make matters different," Seishirou smirked. "You should have said so! I totally understand it must be hard for you to get dumped by this man, very beautiful man if I may say so myself, so I'll leave you with a warning this time."

"Seishirou-san is so nice!" Fay beamed. "Kuro-rin should be grateful!" Kurogane wondered if being grateful included an urge to finish the man off, but he quickly shrugged this off, he had other problems to worry about.

"But as I expect you are aware of, you have to find new partners right away," another smirk from the policeman followed. Fay's eyes flickered from Seishirou to Kurogane and back again. He had not predicted this. Not at all. He used to be the one in control when it came to things like this, but now he realized, he had ruined it for himself. Kurogane wouldn't be his boyfriend anymore, and he had to find a new one when he had been more than happy with the one he already had.

"Can you just stay away!" a boy's voice said around the corner.

"How can I when you look so cute," another boy said.

"You creep!" the first boy said and seconds later rounded the corner, an angry frown upon his face.

"Perfect!" Seishirou said and strolled over to the boy. "You are?" The boy looked up.

"I… I'm Kudo Kazahaya," the boy said looking slightly taken aback by the sudden question.

"Kazahaya, this is Fay," Seishirou smiled. "Fay, this is Kazahaya."

"Uhm," Fay looked at the boy and suddenly things didn't look so dark anymore. After all, this boy could be the ticket for him to make a certain ninja filled with jealousy.

**A/N: And so again, the title has nothing to do with the story… Sorry ;-.-. This chapitre was crap… Sorry! It just came out like this and I can't seem to make it any better. I'll try my best to make a good chapitre next time. Please review though, I love to get reviews, it's they who keep me writing . Oh, and I'm sorry if there is a lot of grammar mistakes. I'll correct them later;)**


End file.
